Infected (CANCELED)
by slayer911
Summary: A group of marine's known as Scale team is send down to an hostile planet know as HL-312 to exterminate the xeno's . Things did not go as planed and the entire team was butchered by a new breed of xeno's leaving only the sole survivor Sargent Jacob Philip infected with xeno blood . Now he has to complete what they where sent here for , eradicate the xeno's and get out alive .
1. Chapter 1

**I actually wrote a trailer about this one but I deleted it anyways here's the story , or part one of it at least , anyway , enjoy .**

* * *

A group of 60 marines including me were on board a UD-4L Cheyenne Dropship en route to HL-312 to exterminate a xeno infestation . Stuff like this happen all the time , Wayland plays mad science geek , something bad happens , xeno's escape and we come to exterminate them , all in a days work . While we were still flying the boys were cracking jokes and were putting a bet to see if who can get the most kills without dying and win the pot .

Mike , his always setting up bets and cracking jokes around here , his young and his a good kid , guess he still has his youth with him . '' Hey Sarg , care to join in the bet ? '' Mike asked , I tend to stay away from there little games since new generations are always better then the old , like me . '' Nah , you kids play along . '' I replied .

'' What's wrong Sarg ? Afraid that you'll lose to a bunch of rookies . '' One of the soldiers said and the whole team started laughing . '' Or afraid that you'll end up dead at the hands of a xeno and let them take your own pot . '' I gave my own back comment and the whole team went like ' ooooooooohhhhhhhhh ' seeing that one of their men just got owned by me . I may be a little old , but that doesn't mean I can't keep up a good fight .

''All right boys if your done with your pep talk we are right above our destination so I suggest that you get strapped in and prepare for landing. '' The pilot said and everyone did just that . The dropship entered the atmosphere and the ride was bumpy from there on . Everyone geared up , prepared their weapons , armor and equipment .

By the time the ship landed everyone got up and formed in rows of two , 30 people on each side , I was up front . The hatch opened and we marched out , the planet we landed on is a desert planet , the complex has a MASSIVE jungle inside it , don't know how Wayland manage to build such a thing .The guys grouped around the blast door and the dropship took off , we're on our own now.

The blast doors opened and all of us walked in and the doors closed behind us . It was dark inside and the only lights we had were our flashlights on our shoulders . We kept on walking and scanned the area around and checked for movement on our motion tracker . Finally some one decided to break the silence ''eh I'm picking up some strange movement heading our way ! '' A random marine called out and we all got the same thing , the motions were ... strange .

It did not look like xenomorph or even human but it just got weardier , more strange motions were picked by our trackers and they were heading our way '' I'm picking up strange readings and there heading our way ! 50 meters ! '' The same marine said and we all prepared our weapons '' 40 meters ! '' They were coming faster then we thought and we aimed down our sights '' 30 meters ! '' A few people who had smart guns aimed it down in the direction in front of us cause that's where they were coming '' 20 meters ! '' Some had there shotguns ready and their grenades for a last stand resort '' 10 meters ! '' We all hunkered down like an impenetrable fortress '' They are right on us ! '' Was the last thing the marine said .

The last thing I remember before blacking out , was green smoke and xeno sounds that I had never know existed .

* * *

**Well there you have it , short and unprofessional , tried to finish this in a hurry that's why , anyway read and review and I'll try to wright better chapters next time . **


	2. READ ME !

**Hey guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but... I have something to tell you. Due to... events that have arisen in the past time when I wrote my first chapter for my first story I have, not been myself. To put it short I have lost my interest to write this story and that is NOT a good thing and I'm afraid I am unable to get my interest back. And so there for I am canceling this story, I know many of you are... displeased about how all of this turned out but you must understand that I can't continue this.**

**BUT there is one story I haven't given up on (yet) and that's 'Dust and Ash' which I hope will turn into it's own series. So in short I can't write this story, sorry. But it is up for adoption and you don't even have to ask my permission for it for you already have it, just make sure to send me a link so I can read it too.**

**Anyway that's all I have to say, cancelled story, focused resource on another one and permission granted for adoption.**


End file.
